Predators of Inkopolis
by Zehntacles
Summary: The nights of Inkopolis Square have two new citizens with the influx of octolings into the city. A pair of femme fatales stalk the streets in searching of cute inklings to bring home and give a once in a lifetime experience.
1. The Octolings - First Draft

In the center of Inkopolis Square you'd find a variety of inklings young and old traversing about the city in their day to day lives. Some off to work, others to spend time with friends or shop among the various stores in the Inkopolis Galleria. The latter looking to score any fresh new gear if they had the money to spend for a new style. Usually to be used in the ever popular turf wars that were run through Inkopolis Tower in the center of the square. Inklings from close and far gathered around, forming teams for their next battle and hanging out with their friends to talk about victories, defeats and rankings.

However at night things were different. While it was still bustling with activity there was an older crowd that came out to have a good time. The usual inklings were welcome to come and enjoy themselves but at this hour salary workers and club going trend setters took over the streets leading to the square. Thankfully ever since the area was revitalized there was less of a concern over crime but the nocturnal crowd could still be unsettling for the day time Inklings. Not to mention the arrival of the new octoling population.

Previously it was rare to have ever seen one in your life but all of a sudden there was a swell of octolings moving into Inkopolis. All types and of all age groups had appeared seemingly overnight and thankfully they were all friendly. More than that they were eager to join society in Inkopolis and seemed to revel in all the same pass times as their squid brethren. Which was a relief to the timid inkling girl that was currently out well past the normal hour she'd explore the city.

Wearing a long hoodie over her figure that sported a designer label on the back and some unseen shorts beneath the trim of the protective coat resting on her shoulders, she was sitting at a table with a drink before her. Normally she never came to Inkopolis Square this late at night unless Off The Hook was playing a concert. There was a comfort in being around so many other squids like herself when the sun had gone down. Without them the streets felt barren and dangerous, as if anyone could steal you away in the dark. Her long orange tentacles hung down either side of her face and large glasses rested over her eyes. Thankfully she wasn't alone as her boyfriend was sitting at the table with her.

His blue tentacles tied up in a short pony tail on the back of his head, wearing a t-shirt and shorts and leaning on his hand while the other held his phone for him to scroll through. It had been her idea to come here this late at night thinking that maybe they'd find something interesting to do. She rarely got to have a date like this with just the two of them and was hoping something spontaneous and romantic might happen tonight. Sure they'd held hands before and she'd even kissed him when they had privacy but nothing more ever came of it. Was it because she was nerdy looking? Or maybe she was just too boring? Walking the city streets in the middle of the night was what an exciting girl would have done with her boyfriend, right?

Watching his bored expression she realized maybe this wasn't the case at all. Nothing seemed to be coming of this date and she was considering they go back home before she made him want to leave on his own. That would have been the worse, having disappointed him after bring him all this way. Playing with the straw between her fingers she looked around the square for something fun to do, anything that would keep his attention on her. Maybe even get him to want to get closer to her. There was the turf wars but they did that all the time and didn't bring their gear out tonight anyway. Some of the stores were still open but they were the same places they always shopped at. Besides that there was the Crust Bucket where they could have bought a snack, not far off from where those two octoling girls were watching them.

Now that she realized it they had been there for a while. Two octoling women were standing against a wall well away from everyone else in the square and had their gazes fixed upon herself. The purple colored tentacled girl was wearing a skin tight black outfit that consisted of a spandex top and bottom that hugged every curve of her body. On her feet were thick looking combat boots and her eyes were covered by unusual goggles. Her tentacles framed her face in four curls on the back and front for a cute hair style. Next to her was another octoling with long pink tentacles that drooped down past her shoulders, wearing a black short skirt that stopped over her knees and a black jacket. Her eyes were obscured with dark sunglasses and the tips of her tentacles curled up and down over her chest.

"They're so pretty." The inkling girl said not even realizing she was speaking out loud when she saw them. Looking over and seeing her boyfriend glance at her she blushed and held her drink tighter. "Sorry! I was just looking around and then I saw those two over there."

"Those two?" The inkling boy said looking around until he spotted the octoling women watching them. "Oh yeah, they are pretty cute, huh?" He asked curiously. "Were you thinking of getting an outfit like that?"

"Me!? In those clothes?" She asked flustered. "I couldn't. There's no way I could walk around in something like that."

"I think you'd look good in them." He complimented her, making her feeling more embarrassed but unable to hide the smile on her face.

"Well if you liked it maybe I could wear it just for you?" She offered, only half joking though. Out in public she was too shy to try something so bold but in private, maybe just the two of them, she'd really like to try and be wild some time. To do something risky and dangerous and maybe even sexy. So lost in her thoughts of what things could have been like behind closed doors she didn't realize people were talking to her until it was too late.

"Is this seat taken?" A woman's voice asked as she looked up to see the Pink octoling in the sunglasses talking directly to her. Both women having walked across the street and standing right next to their table. Feeling silly having daydreamed so much she was ignoring people around her she was quick to apologize.

"Oh, right! Sorry! You can have them!" The Orange inkling girl said, pushing the chair out next to her so the octoling woman could take it.

"Well how polite of you." She said, taking the chair and sitting down right next to her. The Orange inkling girl was surprised, not really sure what was happening here. As she went to ask her boyfriend what she should do next she noticed the other octoling had taken a chair next to him and he seemed just as lost. "Thanks a bunch, we were looking for someone to talk to out here."

"O-oh, really?" Orange asked the Pink octoling who wasn't shy at all about sitting close to her. Annoyingly neither was the Purple octoling who was sitting just as close to her Blue tentacled boyfriend.

"Yep, we're new to town." Purple answered confidently, leaning on the table. "Saw you two looking our way and thought we'd say hello."

"Ah, that's my fault." Orange replied, realizing she'd created this situation.

"She was interested in your outfits." Blue spoke up finally, seeming more confident being around the women than herself. "We were wondering where you got them?"

"Oh I wasn't seriously-" Orange began but the Purple octoling spoke up.

"We brought them from our home to the city." She answered, looking across the table at the Orange inkling. "They'd probably be a little long on you but I'm sure you could fill them out just fine."

"I know she could." The Pink octoling said happily. "You don't see a lot of inklings wearing octoling outfits in the square anyway. We should give her one of our extra pairs to see if she likes it." These octolings were so open and outspoken that it threw the inklings off balance. From across the street they seemed intimidating but with how friendly they spoke it made her question what she was worried about with them nearby.

"I couldn't just take your clothes..." Orange said shyly, not wanting to impose on anyone.

"Think of it as a gift for giving us someone new to make friends with." Purple said, placing a hand on the inkling boy's shoulder. "Hey why don't you two come over to our apartment? It's not very far away and your girlfriend could try on those clothes."

"You want us to come over to your place?" The Blue inkling boy asked hesitantly, exchanging a look with his girlfriend as if he was unsure if he should accept. "I guess we could if it's alright?"

"Of course it's alright!" The Pink octoling said, letting her hand rest on the inkling girl's shoulder. She felt a little uncomfortable having hands placed on her so casually but thought maybe this was how all octolings behaved. She hadn't heard of them being this open or touchy-feely before but also didn't want to be rude.

"If you want to do it, I'll go." Orange answered finally, not confident in her own decision but she didn't want to waste her boyfriend's time. It seemed like he enjoyed being around these two. Despite her not liking how much the Purple octoling kept getting close to him.

"That settles it then, let's head on over together." Purple said as she got to her feet, offering to lead them to the octolings home. As the inkling pair stood up Orange wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's right arm and hugged it while they proceeded. Blue noticed the strong grip on his limb and whispered to her.

"Are you okay? We can back out if you don't feel comfortable." He asked her concerned but she didn't want to be the kill joy of this party.

"I'm okay... I just wanted to hold onto you." She answered, watching the Purple octoling as they all walked together. Her hips seemed to sway with each confident step and it made her regret following behind them. When they got to the apartment building the Pink octoling held the door for all of them and she stepped inside behind the two inklings, trapping them between them women while they were inside the tight halls. Moving up the stairs Orange noticed the building was kind of plain on the inside. "Is this place nice to live in?"

"It's close to everything." Pink explained as she walked behind the couple. "We can go anywhere we want in a hurry and not have to worry about spending money on trains or car rides. It's too expensive if you ask me."

"They're overcharging us because of the neighborhood we're in." Purple complained as they got off on the fourth floor of the stairs and walked down another tight hall to an apartment numbered 308. "Home sweet home." She said and opened the door, letting the two inklings enter before her.

"Wow, I've never been in an octoling's place before." Blue said looking around the apartment. Really it didn't seem all that different from any other person's home that Orange had seen in the past. There was notably little furniture with just a single table with two chairs for dining and a couch in front of a TV. Besides that there were clothes strewn about the room along with some turf war gear and a few odd machines she didn't really recognize. Besides the main room there was a hall way leading to a single door that was likely the bedroom.

"You both live here?" Orange asked curiously.

"It's a lot easier on the bills." Pink answered, walking in behind them all and locking the door when she entered. A detail not lost on Orange as she felt a little trapped and hugged her boyfriend tighter. "You guys can sit and relax if you want, make yourselves at home." At the suggestion the pair guided their way to the couch, sitting in the center. Now that they were relaxing Orange let go of her boyfriend and tried to ease up, but couldn't shake wanting to keep close to him as much as possible in the strangers' home. Wondering how exactly she'd let herself be talked into something like this. To drive the tension up further the Pink octoling sat on the couch next to her, while the Purple one sat next to her boyfriend. "It's an old couch but I think it's comfortable." She said happily, smiling at them both.

"Even fits four... just barely." Purple said with a grin herself. Taking off their goggles and sunglasses the womens' eyes became visible to the inklings. Orange felt herself audibly gasp at the sight of them.

"They're beautiful." She muttered seeing the unusual colors in their gaze. Green and red circles with unique pupils that was like a mix of neon colors she hadn't seen in the eyes of other octolings when they played turf wars. "Your eyes are so pretty."

"You're such a sweet girl." Pink said with a little giggle. "Thank you, people usually say we look a little different so we tend to keep our eyes covered up."

"Yeah, it got annoying having guys stop me in the street to ask about my eyes all the time." Purple said almost dismissively with a hint of boastfulness to her voice. "You don't mind them, do you?" She asked Blue directly who swallowed a lump in his throat as he looked up at her face.

"Not at all. I think they look nice." He answered, body shifting uncomfortably as he was squeezed between the octoling woman and his girlfriend next to him.

"Since we're already home I'm going to let myself relax." Pink said as she unzipped the front of her jacket, slipping it off of her shoulders. Once it was removed both Blue and Orange eyes turned wide in her direction and shifted down at the sight of the ample chest that spilled out of the tight jacket. Orange suddenly understanding why it had looked like it was squeezing her so tightly. Underneath she was wearing what could generously be described as a bikini top that only did the bare minimum to keep her covered under some triangles of cloth. "Phew, that's so much better!"

"I keep telling you to buy a looser top." Purple said, watching in amusement at the expressions on the inklings' faces.

"I like this top! I think it looks good on me." Pink said defensively, turning her gaze to Orange. "You liked it too, right? Was it my outfit that you were admiring?"

"Huh?" Orange asked looking up at Pink's eyes again and feeling embarrassed for staring. Having never seen quite as curvy of a woman before as the one before her. "Oh um... yeah, I think your outfit is really nice."

"I think your boyfriend likes it too." Purple teased as she nudged Blue's shoulder, making him lightly nudge into Orange. When her expression turned back to Blue he was watching the floor to avoid being caught staring at any of the women around him.

"What boy doesn't like seeing a girl take off her top? Just watch what happens here." Pink said as she moved her hands in front of Orange and began to unzip her hoodie. Making the girl jump in surprise.

"What are you doing?" The inkling asked but it didn't stop Pink's hand from pulling at the hoodie and unzipping it all the way.

"Well you wanted to try out our clothes anyway, right?" Pink asked cheerfully, pulling the hoodie off Orange's arms and away from her. "Can't do that with this on." Despite arguing with her, Orange didn't resist and found herself on the strangers' couch without her protective covering. Stuck in the small shorts she'd put on underneath and a sports bra that hugged her chest. Without the extra protection she felt nearly naked and hugged her hands around her shoulders. Though there was some pride in seeing her boyfriend look her direction while she was like this.

"I uh... didn't wear a shirt tonight." Orange admitted shyly, looking up at Blue. "I didn't expect to take my hoodie off."

"That's okay..." Blue said, seeing more of his girlfriend than he'd admired before. Quietly she let her hands fall lose next to her and slipped one into his, as if understanding her desire he took it. Both inklings unaware of the smiles that were passing between the women who surrounded them.

"Well if everyone's getting comfortable we should too, am I right?" Purple asked the room and didn't wait for an answer, her fingers slipping under the tight fabric over her chest and pulling it upwards off of her skin. Just as her appearance had suggested the clothing had been skin tight as she wasn't wearing anything underneath. Tossing her top aside she crossed her legs confidently and looked at the two inklings with a devious grin as her breasts were exposed to everyone. "Oh but it's unfair, don't you think? Being the only one still with your shirt on?"

"What do you mean?" Blue asked confused but found his shirt being taken away from him as Purple pulled it up over his head and discarded it like the rest of their clothing had been. Naturally he didn't have anything on underneath as well and blushed red being around all these girls suddenly finding himself half naked, reaching out for Orange's hand again.

"Now that's a much better look." Purple said and slipped an arm around Blue, leaning closer to him. Orange was about to argue but felt an arm go around her and the press of two breasts against her side as Pink was leaning into her.

"You two are such an adorable pair." Pink said happily. "The moment I saw you I knew we had to become really close friends with you." Orange didn't understand what that meant but realized she'd basically been hunted down by this pair tonight. Things moving way faster than she knew how to keep up with.

"W-what do you mean 'close friends'?" Orange asked hesitantly, feeling Blue's hand grip around hers tighter. She looked over to see Purple kissing his lips as she held him. There was a shock in her heart watching him kiss another woman besides her but it didn't last long as soft finger touched her chin and pulled her head away from them to see the beautiful green eyes framed by pink tentacles around it.

"The kind that share everything. Food, clothes, friends... lovers." Pink said and closed her eyes, leaning in as she pressed her mouth against Orange and kissed her deeply. Her tongue sliding into Orange's mouth and rubbing against her own. Orange had only ever kissed like this before with her boyfriend and even then she'd been too shy to go very far with it. Now having this confident and sexy woman thrusting these feeling upon her, her eyes slowly close and let herself be guided in the kiss. The octoling gently lifting her glasses off her face and setting them aside. Hands kept a strong grip on each other as the inkling pair held tight while emotions rushed through their bodies.

The sound of soft moans and tongues sliding together filled the quiet apartment, Orange losing track of the time that was passing around them. She was excited and eager, enjoying the feeling of their bodies pressed together and the heat of all of them in one place. Was this what she'd been searching for all of this time but was scared to pursue because she didn't know what dangers could come of it? It didn't matter anymore, all thought of risk was gone as the octolings guided them. A hand moved over her thigh and gently rubbed it, Orange feeling her legs part at the invitation.

"He feels ready to me." Purple said as she held Blue's head against her chest, her hand having moved inside of his shorts to touch that which Orange had never seen herself yet. She was slightly jealous of the Purple octoling but didn't want to leave the tender embrace of the woman that held her.

"Looks like it." Pink said as she watched the bulge in Blue's pants rubbed by soft fingers. "What do you say, cutie? Ready for what's coming next?" She asked Orange who was trying to make sense of what was being asked through her haze of lust and emotion.

"What's... coming next?" Orange asked confused.

"You two." Purple answered her, slipping off of the couch along with Pink. Orange kept a grip on Blue's hand as both of their shorts were taken from them, slipped off their legs and tossed away. Normally she'd have been embarrassed to let him see her in just the white panties she wore but her own eyes were looking at what was being pressed against his boxers. "I can tell you two are going to have the best night of your lives. I'll make sure of it."

"Lift yourself up, cutie." Pink said to Orange who lifted her bottom off the couch to let the octoling woman take her panties. She couldn't make sense of why she went along with everything that was being asked of her but knew that she didn't want to disappoint them. Any of them. Her legs were spread apart as the Pink tentacled girl moved closer to her and slipped her tongue against it.

"Nngh!" Orange moaned feeling the long tongue creep inside of her pussy folds, panting hard at the the invasion. She'd only ever touched herself there before, having someone else do it for her was a different sensation. There was a brief attempt to try and keep her excitement to herself but she failed completely at it, unable to stifle the moans that escaped her.

"She's a loud one." Purple commented as she lifted her head out of Blue's lap, stroking his cock with her fingers while watching Orange writhe at the octoling's tongue. "You've got a cute moan, be sure to keep it up. I can feel him twitch every time you do." She winked at Orange and dipped her head back down to take his cock into her mouth, Orange looking at her boyfriend who was staring at her, still holding her hand tight. Leaning her head down onto his shoulder she kept panting hard, moving her leg up onto the couch to spread apart further.

"I can feel you shaking." Pink said happily as she pulled her mouth away from Orange's pussy, licking her lips and slipping two finger inside of her. Orange moaned louder as the fingers spread her open, letting Pink lick deeper inside of her. She'd been right as Orange felt her toes curling and body growing more tense, back arching as her climax was coming. Letting her mouth hang open she leaned hard into her boyfriend and came onto Pink's tongue. "Mmm... you really let a lot loose on me." Pink said as she licked up the clear liquid on her lips and chin.

"Hey kid." Purple said to Orange who was barely able to keep herself sitting up now. "Give me your hand." Not sure what she wanted it for, Orange let her hand extend out to her, which Purple took and wrapped around her boyfriend's cock.

"I'm touching him..." Orange said in small surprise as she felt her fingers grip him weakly, never having held him like this before. "I'm touching you." She said happily, no longer needing the guidance to stroke him as she kissed his skin.

"If... if you keep doing that..." Blue panted hard, hips pushing up to her hand as she lazily gripped him. Purple giggled devilishly at the position she'd put them in, admiring her work from her spot on her knees.

"Haven't you done this before?" Purple asked her and Orange shook her head lightly, watching his stiff cock held by her grip.

"You've had sex before though, right?" Pink asked almost innocently and the two inklings looked away, Orange's hand ceased her stroking out of nervousness under the scrutiny of their experience. "Well we can't let them go without fucking each other at least once." She said standing up and slipping out of her skirt.

"Wait, what are you saying?" Orange asked as her senses were slowly coming back to her through the smell of sex in the air.

"I guess it does sound like fun." Purple agreed and stood up as well, slipping off the rest of her clothes in front of the inklings. Before Orange could ask what they were talking about she felt herself pulled away from her boyfriend into Pink's arms on the couch.

"You're so huggable." She said happily and nuzzled her cheek, then suddenly pulled her down so that she was laying against Pink's stomach.

"What's going on?" She asked, watching as Purple slipped behind Blue and made him face towards her, holding his cock in one hand and his balls in the other. Pink's long tentacles slid over her skin and stuck against her shoulders and neck, the other creeping down over her breasts and lightly pulling at her nipple. Orange let out a pant of surprise and didn't fight as the octoling guided her knees apart to be spread and inviting.

"We're going to make sure you two have a good time." Purple said as she moved Blue closer to her, the two octolings positioning the inklings as they desired. Orange locked eyes with her boyfriend as she felt him guided inside of her, pussy gripping around his cock as it slid against her inner walls. Her hips shaking again as she felt him press slowly inside of her until he was buried all the way to the hilt.

"You're actually in me!" Orange panted out happily, finding that it felt better than she ever imagined. "In... inside me! It feels good! B-better than I..." Pink was stroking her face gently and rubbing her left breast while the tentacle over her right nipple kept pulling with the suction it had attached itself with. She'd never imagined sex could feel this good, the woman behind her keeping her cradled against her soft skin and using her breasts as a pillows for her head. It was heavenly, intense pleasure combined with a comfort that left her light headed.

"Keep pushing now." Purple said teasingly, her hand still cupping at his balls while she thrust against him with her own hips. Guiding him along to press further into his girlfriend and bring her to closer to climax. Her head was resting against his shoulder and Orange could see Purple's tentacles were wrapped around his neck as well. Held between the two octolings, the inklings couldn't have escaped them. Not that either of them wanted to as it was a trap of lust that kept them begging for me. "That ink is really flowing now, isn't it? I can feel it pulsing through you!" Licking her lips she encouraged him to moved harder against Orange, her body being shoved up and against Pink's body.

"He's going to cum inside me." Orange said pleading, her hand reaching out and the Pink octoling taking hold of it. She leaned her head back against Pink's breasts and looked up into those beautiful eyes. "If he does... oooh... if he does more it'll be inside of me."

"Let him cum inside then." Pink said softly and kissed the top of her head. "You'll love it so much, I promise you." The pink tentacles around her body seemed to squeeze her harder and Orange couldn't take it anymore, letting out a cry and clenching her legs around Blue's waist. As if to respond to her pleas she felt him finally unload into her pussy. Hot fluid filling inside and fulfilling a desire she'd never known she had. Cock still pumping deep into her, fluid leaked out around him and drip down her inner thighs. "It's so good... I love it. I love you." Orange said as she looked up to meet his eyes.

Only he wasn't looking her way anymore, his head was leaning back and his eyes were rolling up into his head. Now that the thralls of passion were subsiding she could see his skin was paler than before and his arms were dangling at his sides. Most notable were the purple tentacles at his neck, now noticeably pumping fluid towards the octoling behind him as if they were sucking him up.

"What's... what's happening?" She asked, looking at the pink tentacles that had a grip on her as well. They were sucking harder than before at her skin and she could feel herself getting weaker as they did. Reaching up to try and pull them off her the octoling's hands grabbed her by the wrist to hold her down. Too weak to fight her off Orange struggled in vain and looked up at the woman keeping her captive. "Let me go... what are you doing to us?"

"Sorry cutie, but this is the way it has to be." She said still with that pleasant smile she'd worn when they met. "You inklings are just too tasty with all of that scrumptious ink inside of your bodies." While she talked the Purple octoling pulled Blue out of her pussy and down to the floor with her, straddling over him and sucking his ink through her tentacles again while biting as his neck. Orange struggled to go to him and found she was too weak to save even herself. "You're so beautiful though, so we like to give you a good time before enjoying our meal."

"I trusted you." Orange said with tears in her eyes, unable to lift up her arms or legs anymore as the life was being sucked out of her body. "I... trusted... you..."

"I know, cutie." The Pink octoling said as she pulled her tentacles away from her, standing up to lay the Orange inkling girl down on her back. Moving over her body she stroked her tear streaked cheeks with a smile. "But that was a bad choice. So I wanted you two to have some fun together. You see we just can't help ourselves anymore, and now I have to have you completely." She leaned over her, long tentacles touching her skin again and sucking the life giving fluids out of her body anew. Orange struggled to get up, only able to lift an arm that outstretched for Blue.

"I... I love..."

"I love you too." Pink said as her teeth sank into Orange's neck, drinking what was left of her in a lustful feeding.

Hours later after the streets of Inkopolis were clear of pedestrians, two Octolings moved quietly and swiftly through the night. Making their way to the coast where the harsh ocean waters lapped at the rocks of the city limits. Once there they opened up the large sacks carried through back alley ways and unlit streets, removing the macabre contents within. The Pink tentacled octoling stroking the face of the pale, cold and nude inkling girl in her arms. "I'm so happy I met you." She whispered to her.

"You always get too attached to your food." Her purple tentacled partner said as she pulled out the inkling boys body from her sack, slipping his form into the ocean waters where it swiftly dissolved. Removing all trace of evidence of their crimes. "I'll admit they were fun though. Not often you find a couple that's new to fucking. I wouldn't have let them do it without including me in if it hadn't been their first time. And their last time."

"That's why I wanted them to enjoy it." She said kissing the lips of the inkling girl she cradled in her arms, before dropping her into the ocean waters where she dissolved. "It's because I'm attached to them that it's so good when I finally taste them."

"Well I guess it's fine as long as you're going to bed with me tonight." The Purple octoling said as she put a hand around her partner's hip and they walked back to their apartment together. "Do you want to go pick up another pair tomorrow night?"

"I guess so... maybe I'll wear that cute hoodie next time? I do love when they leave us something nice to wear afterwards." The Pink octoling said as she pulled a pair of glasses out of her jacket pocket and put them on her face.

"That's the spirit. C'mon, I want to get to bed before Inkopolis News comes on at least." Purple's suggestion made Pink think of the cute hosts of that program with excitement.

"Can you imagine if we got to invite Pearl over some night?" Pink asked her partner with stars in her eyes. "Oh! Or Callie and Marie? I bet Callie is just the best to cuddle next to."

"I guess you can dream." Purple said letting out a long yawn and leaning on her friend. "Just dream with me, okay?" Her pink partner gave her cheek a kiss as they made their way back home. The two Predators of Inkopolis having enjoyed another successful hunt and failing to watch the news reports the next day about themselves and their latest meal. 


	2. The Vampire Squids

In the center of Inkopolis Square you'd find a variety of inklings young and old traversing about the city in their day to day lives. Some off to work, others to spend time with friends or shop among the various stores in the Inkopolis Galleria. The latter looking to score any fresh new gear if they had the money to spend for a new style. Usually to be used in the ever popular turf wars that were run through Inkopolis Tower in the center of the square. Inklings from close and far gathered around, forming teams for their next battle and hanging out with their friends to talk about victories, defeats and rankings.

However at night things were different. While it was still bustling with activity there was an older crowd that came out to have a good time. The usual inklings were welcome to come and enjoy themselves but at this hour salary workers and club going trend setters took over the streets leading to the square. Thankfully ever since the area was revitalized there was less of a concern over crime but the nocturnal crowd could still be unsettling for the day time Inklings. Not to mention the arrival of the new octoling population.

Previously it was rare to have ever seen one in your life but all of a sudden there was a swell of octolings moving into Inkopolis. All types and of all age groups had appeared seemingly overnight and to the relief of many they were friendly. More than that they were eager to join society in Inkopolis and seemed to revel in all the same pass times as their squid brethren. One less thing to worry about for the timid inkling girl that was currently out well past the normal hour she'd explore the city.

Wearing a long hoodie over her figure that sported a designer label on the back and some unseen shorts beneath the trim of the protective coat resting on her shoulders, she was sitting at a table with a drink before her. Normally she never came to Inkopolis Square this late at night unless Off The Hook was playing a concert. There was a comfort in being around so many other squids like herself when the sun had gone down. Without them the streets felt barren and dangerous, as if anyone could steal you away in the dark. Her long orange tentacles hung down either side of her face and large glasses rested over her eyes. Thankfully she wasn't alone as her boyfriend was sitting at the table with her.

His blue tentacles tied up in a short ponytail on the back of his head, wearing a t-shirt and shorts and leaning on his hand while the other held his phone for him to scroll through. It had been her idea to come here this late at night thinking that maybe they'd find something interesting to do. She rarely got to have a date like this with just the two of them and was hoping something spontaneous and romantic may happen. Sure they'd held hands before and she'd even kissed him when they had privacy but nothing ever came of it. Was it because she was nerdy looking? Or maybe she was just too boring? Walking the city streets in the middle of the night was what an exciting girl would have done with her boyfriend, right?

Watching his bored expression she realized that maybe this wasn't the case at all. Nothing seemed to be coming of this date and she was considering they go back home before she made him want to leave on his own. That would have been worse, having disappointed him after bring him all this way. Playing with the straw between her fingers she looked around the square for something fun to do, anything that would keep his attention on her. Maybe even get him to want to get closer to her. There was the turf wars but they did that all the time and didn't bring their gear out tonight anyway. Some of the stores were still open but they were the same places they always shopped at. Besides that there was the Crust Bucket where they could have bought a snack, not far off from where those two girls were watching them.

Now that she realized it they had been there for a while. Two women were standing against a wall well away from everyone else in the square and had their gazes fixed upon herself. The short haired girl that was standing a bit taller than her friend wore tight fitting clothes that reminded her of something a person would wear for aerobics or yoga. The material was a bright pink color and had decorative yellow coloring along the top and bottoms. She had a pair of slanted sunglasses on her eyes that matched the yellow coloring on her outfit.

The girl next to her was nearly the opposite, her hair much longer as the tentacles cascaded down her back from her head. It was a style that fit her dress which was black in color, a tight zip-up jacket on the top and a layered fabric skirt that went down to her thighs. The zipper was pulled up tight to her neck line and the tabs matched the style of the zippers over her chest pockets. Just like the woman next to her she had glasses on too, but they were dark shades that completely obscured her eyes.

Even more interesting was the color of their hair. A matching deep red between them that she had never seen before on any other inkling or even Octoling. The tops of their hair curled up in a curious way with small nubs that despite how unusual they were still looked cute.

"They're so pretty." The inkling girl said not even realizing she was speaking out loud when she saw them. Looking over and seeing her boyfriend glance at her she blushed and held her drink tighter. "Sorry! I was just looking around and then I saw those two over there."

"Those two?" The inkling boy said looking around until he spotted the two women watching them. "Oh yeah, they are pretty cute, huh?" He asked curiously. "Were you thinking of getting an outfit like one of theirs?"

"Me!? In those clothes?" She asked flustered. "I couldn't. There's no way I could walk around in something like that."

"I think you'd look good in them." He complimented her, making her feel more embarrassed but unable to hide the smile on her face.

"Well if you liked it maybe I could wear it just for you?" She offered, only half joking though. Out in public she was too shy to try something so bold but in private, maybe just the two of them, she'd really like to try and be wild some time. To do something risky and dangerous and maybe even sexy. So lost in her thoughts of what things could have been like behind closed doors she didn't realize people were talking to her until it was too late.

"Is this seat taken?" A woman's voice asked as she looked up to see the woman in the black outfit talking directly to her. Both women having walked across the street and standing right next to their table. Feeling silly having daydreamed so much she was ignoring people around her she was quick to apologize.

"Oh, right! Sorry! You can have them!" The inkling girl said, pushing the chair out next to her so the woman could take it.

"Well how polite of you." She said, taking the chair and sitting down right next to her. The inkling girl was surprised, not really sure what was happening here. As she went to ask her boyfriend what she should do next she noticed the other woman had taken a chair next to him and he seemed just as lost. "Thanks a bunch, we were looking for someone to talk to out here."

"O-oh, really?" She asked the red haired woman who wasn't shy at all about sitting close to her. Annoyingly neither was the girl in the yoga pants who was sitting just as close to her boyfriend.

"Yep, we're new to town. I'm Allure and this is my best friend, Annette." Allured answered confidently, leaning on the table. "Saw you two looking our way and thought we'd say hello."

"Ah, that's my fault." The inkling girl replied, realizing she'd created this situation. "Nice to meet you both. I'm Shelly and this is Bobby. I didn't mean to stare."

"She was interested in your outfits." Bobby spoke up finally, seeming more confident being around the women than herself. "We were wondering where you got them?"

"Oh I wasn't seriously-" Shelly began but Allure was quick to answer.

"We brought them from our home town." She answered, looking across the table at the inkling girl. "They'd probably be a little long on you but I'm sure you could fill them out just fine."

"I know she could." Annette said happily. "You don't see a lot of inklings wearing outfits like ours in the square anyway. We should give her one of our extra pairs to see if she likes them." These women were so open and outspoken that it threw the inklings off balance. From across the street they seemed intimidating but with how friendly they spoke it made her question what she was worried about with them nearby.

"I couldn't just take your clothes..." Shelly said shyly, not wanting to impose on anyone.

"Think of it as a gift for giving us someone new to make friends with." Allure said, placing a hand on the inkling boy's shoulder. "Hey why don't you two come over to our apartment? It's not very far away and your girlfriend could try on those clothes of ours."

"You want us to come over to your place?" Bobby asked hesitantly, exchanging a look with his girlfriend as if he was unsure if he should accept. "I guess we could if it's alright?"

"Of course it's alright!" Annette said, letting her hand rest on the inkling girl's shoulder. She felt a little uncomfortable having hands placed on her so casually but thought maybe this was how all octolings behaved. At least she assumed they were octolings. Having never seen inklings that looked anything like them before.

"If you want to do it, I'll go." Shelly answered finally, not confident in her own decision but she didn't want to waste her boyfriend's time. It seemed like he enjoyed being around these two. Despite her not liking how much the taller redhead kept getting close to him.

"That settles it then, let's head over together." Allure said as she got to her feet, offering to lead them to their home. As the inkling pair stood up Shelly wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's right arm and hugged it while they proceeded. Bobby noticed the strong grip on his limb and whispered to her.

"Are you okay? We can back out if you don't feel comfortable." He asked her concerned but she didn't want to be the kill joy of this party.

"I'm okay... I just wanted to hold onto you." She answered, watching the tall woman as they all walked together. Her hips seemed to sway with each confident step and it made her regret following behind them. When they got to the apartment building Annette held the door for all of them and she stepped inside behind the two inklings, trapping them between them while they were inside the tight halls. Moving up the stairs Shelly noticed the building was kind of plain on the inside. "Is this place nice to live in?"

"It's close to everything." Annette explained as she walked behind the couple. "We can go anywhere we want in a hurry and not have to worry about spending money on trains or car rides. It's too expensive if you ask me."

"They're overcharging us because of the neighborhood we're in." Allure complained as they got off on the fourth floor of the stairs and walked down another tight hall to an apartment numbered 308. "Home sweet home." She said and opened the door, letting the two inklings enter before her.

"Wow, I've never been in an octoling's place before." Bobby said looking around the apartment. Really it didn't seem all that different from any other person's home that Shelly had seen in the past. There was notably little furniture with just a single table with two chairs for dining and a couch in front of a TV. Besides that there were clothes strewn about the room along with some turf war gear and a few odd things she didn't really recognize. Besides the main room there was a hallway leading to a single door that was likely the bedroom.

"You both live here?" Shelly asked curiously.

"It's a lot easier on the bills." Annette answered, walking in behind them all and locking the door when she entered. A detail not lost on Shelly as she felt a little trapped and hugged her boyfriend tighter. "You guys can sit and relax if you want, make yourselves at home." At the suggestion the pair guided their way to the couch, sitting in the center of it. Now that they were relaxing Shelly let go of her boyfriend and tried to ease up, but couldn't shake wanting to keep close to him as much as possible in the strangers' home. Wondering how exactly she'd let herself be talked into something like this. To drive the tension up further the long haired woman sat on the couch next to her, while the short haired one sat next to her boyfriend. "It's an old couch but I think it's comfortable." She said happily, smiling at them both.

"Even fits four... just barely." Allure said with a grin herself. Taking off their glasses the womens' eyes became visible to the inklings. Shelly heard herself audibly gasp at the sight of them.

"They're beautiful." She muttered seeing the unusual color of their gaze. Bright blue irises with unique pupils that sparkled like sapphires, it was something she hadn't seen in the eyes of other octolings when they played turf wars. "Your eyes are so pretty!"

"You're such a sweet girl." Annette said with a smile. "Thank you, people usually say we look a little different so we tend to keep our eyes covered up."

"Yeah, it got annoying having guys stop me in the street to ask about my eyes all the time." Allure said almost dismissively with a hint of boastfulness to her voice. "You don't mind them, do you?" She asked Bobby directly who swallowed a lump in his throat as he looked up at her face.

"Not at all. I think they look nice." He answered, body shifting uncomfortably as he was squeezed between the woman and his girlfriend next to him.

"Since we're already home I'm going to let myself relax." Annette said as she unzipped the front of her jacket, slipping it off of her shoulders. Once it was removed both Bobby and Shelly's eyes turned wide in her direction and shifted down at the sight of the ample chest that spilled out of the tight top. Shelly suddenly understanding why it had looked like it was squeezing her so tightly. Underneath she was wearing what could generously be described as a bikini top that only did the bare minimum to keep her covered under some triangles of cloth. "Phew, that's so much better!"

"I keep telling you to buy a looser top." Allure said, watching in amusement at the expressions on the inklings' faces.

"I like this top! I think it looks good on me." Annette said defensively, turning her gaze to Shelly. "You liked it too, right? Was it my outfit that you were admiring?"

"Huh?" Shelly asked looking up at Annette's eyes again and feeling embarrassed for staring. Having never seen quite as curvy of a woman before as the one before her. "Oh um... yeah, I think your outfit is really nice."

"I think your boyfriend likes it too." Allure teased as she nudged Bobby's shoulder, making him lightly nudge into Shelly. When her expression turned back to Bobby he was watching the floor to avoid being caught staring at any of the women around him.

"What boy doesn't like seeing a girl take off her top? Just watch what happens here." Annette said as she moved her hands in front of Shelly and began to unzip her hoodie. Making the girl jump in surprise.

"What are you doing?" The inkling asked but it didn't stop Annette's hand from pulling at the hoodie and unzipping it all the way.

"Well you wanted to try out our clothes anyway, right?" Annette asked cheerfully, pulling the hoodie off Shelly's arms and away from her. "Can't do that with this on." Despite arguing with her, Shelly didn't resist and found herself on the strangers' couch without her protective covering. Stuck in the small shorts she'd put on underneath and a sports bra that hugged her chest. Without the extra protection she felt nearly naked and hugged her hands around her shoulders. Though there was some pride in seeing her boyfriend look her direction while she was like this.

"I uh... didn't wear a shirt tonight." Shelly admitted shyly, looking up at Bobby. "I didn't expect to take my hoodie off."

"That's okay..." Bobby said, seeing more of his girlfriend than he'd admired before. Quietly she let her hands fall lose next to her and slipped one into his, as if understanding her desire he took it. Both inklings unaware of the smiles that were passing between the women who surrounded them.

"Well if everyone's getting comfortable we should too, am I right?" Allure asked the room and didn't wait for an answer, her fingers slipping under the tight fabric over her chest and pulling it upwards off of her skin. Just as her appearance had suggested the clothing had been skin tight as she wasn't wearing anything underneath. Tossing her top aside she crossed her legs confidently and looked at the two inklings with a devious grin as her breasts were exposed to everyone. "Oh but it's unfair, don't you think? Being the only one still with your shirt on?"

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked confused but found his shirt being taken away from him as Allure pulled it up over his head and discarded it like the rest of their clothing had been. Naturally he didn't have anything on underneath as well and blushed red being around all these girls suddenly finding himself half naked, reaching out for Shelly's hand again.

"Now that's a much better look." Allure said and slipped an arm around Bobby, leaning closer to him. Shelly was about to argue but felt an arm around her and the press of two breasts against her side as Annette was leaning into her.

"You two are such an adorable pair." Annette said happily. "The moment I saw you I knew we had to become really close friends with you." Shelly didn't understand what that meant but realized she'd basically been hunted down by this pair tonight. Things moving way faster than she knew how to keep up with.

"W-what do you mean 'close friends'?" Shelly asked hesitantly, feeling Bobby's hand grip around hers tighter. She looked over to see Allure kissing his lips as she held him. There was a shock in her heart watching him kiss another woman besides her but it didn't last long as soft finger touched her chin and pulled her head away from them to see the beautiful blue eyes framed by red tentacles around them.

"The kind that share everything. Food, clothes, friends... lovers." Annette said and closed her eyes, leaning in as she pressed her mouth against Shelly and kissed her deeply. Her tongue sliding into Shelly's mouth and rubbing against her own. Shelly had only ever kissed like this before with her boyfriend and even then she'd been too shy to go very far with it. Now having this confident and sexy woman thrusting these feelings upon her, her eyes slowly closed and let herself be guided in the kiss. The woman gently lifting her glasses off her face and setting them aside. Hands kept a strong grip on each other as the inkling pair held tight while emotions rushed through their bodies.

The sound of soft moans and tongues sliding together filled the quiet apartment, Shelly losing track of the time that was passing around them. She was excited and eager, enjoying the feeling of their bodies pressed together and the heat of all of them in one place. Was this what she'd been searching for all of this time but was scared to pursue because she didn't know what dangers could come of it? It didn't matter anymore, all thought of risk was gone as the two red haired women guided them. A hand moved over her thigh and gently rubbed it, Shelly feeling her legs part at the invitation.

"He feels ready to me." Allure said as she held Bobby's head against her chest, her hand having moved inside of his shorts to touch that which Shelly had never seen herself yet. She was slightly jealous of the tall woman but didn't want to leave the tender embrace of the other red head that held her.

"Looks like it." Annette said as she watched the bulge in Bobby's pants rubbed by soft fingers. "What do you say, cutie? Ready for what's coming next?" She asked Shelly who was trying to make sense of what was being asked through her haze of lust and emotion.

"What's... coming next?" Shelly asked confused.

"You two." Allure answered her, slipping off of the couch along with Annette. Shelly kept a grip on Bobby's hand as both of their shorts were taken from them, slipped off their legs and tossed away. Normally she'd have been embarrassed to let him see her in just the white panties she wore but her own eyes were looking at what was being pressed against his boxers. "I can tell you two are going to have the best night of your life. I'll make sure of it."

"Lift yourself up, cutie." Annette said to Shelly who lifted her bottom off the couch to let the curvacious woman take her panties. She couldn't make sense of why she went along with everything that was being asked of her but knew that she didn't want to disappoint them. Any of them. Her legs were spread apart as the long haired girl moved closer to her and slipped her tongue against it.

"Nngh!" Shelly moaned feeling the long tongue creep inside of her pussy folds, panting hard at the invasion. She'd only ever touched herself there before, having someone else do it for her was a different sensation. There was a brief attempt to try and keep her excitement to herself but she failed completely at it, unable to stifle the moans that escaped her.

"She's a loud one." Allure commented as she lifted her head out of Bobby's lap, stroking his cock with her fingers while watching Shelly writhe at the tongue inside her. "You've got a cute moan, be sure to keep it up. I can feel him twitch every time you do." She winked at Shelly and dipped her head back down to take his cock into her mouth, Shelly looking at her boyfriend who was staring at her, still holding her hand tight. Leaning her head down onto his shoulder she kept panting hard, moving her leg up onto the couch to spread apart further.

"I can feel you shaking." Annette said happily as she pulled her mouth away from Shelly's pussy, licking her lips and slipping two fingers inside of her. Shelly moaned louder as the fingers spread her open, letting Annette lick deeper inside of her. She'd been right as Shelly felt her toes curling and body growing more tense, back arching as her climax was coming. Letting her mouth hang open she leaned hard into her boyfriend and came onto Annette's tongue. "Mmm... you really let a lot loose on me." Annette said as she licked up the clear liquid on her lips and chin.

"Hey kid." Allure said to Shelly who was barely able to keep herself sitting up now. "Give me your hand." Not sure what she wanted it for, Shelly let her hand extend out to her, which Allure took and wrapped around her boyfriend's cock.

"I'm touching him..." Shelly said in small surprise as she felt her fingers grip him weakly, never having held him like this before. "I'm touching you." She said happily, no longer needing the guidance to stroke him as she kissed his skin.

"If... if you keep doing that..." Bobby panted hard, hips pushing up to her hand as she lazily gripped him. Allure giggled devilishly at the position she'd put them in, admiring her work from her spot on her knees.

"Haven't you done this before?" Allure asked her and Shelly shook her head lightly, watching his stiff cock held by her grip.

"You've had sex before though, right?" Annette asked almost innocently and the two inklings looked away, Shelly's hand ceased her stroking out of nervousness under the scrutiny of their experience. "Well we can't let them go without fucking each other at least once." She said standing up and slipping out of her skirt.

"Wait, what are you saying?" Shelly asked as her senses were slowly coming back to her through the smell of sex in the air.

"I guess it does sound like fun." Allure agreed and stood up as well, slipping off the rest of her clothes in front of the inklings. Before Shelly could ask what they were talking about, she felt herself pulled away from her boyfriend into Annette's arms on the couch.

"You're so huggable." She said happily and nuzzled her cheek, then suddenly pulled her down so that she was laying against Annette's stomach.

"What's going on?" She asked, watching as Allure slipped behind Blue and made him face towards her, holding his cock in one hand and his balls in the other. Annette's long tentacles slid over her skin and stuck against her shoulders, Shelly just noticing now as it touched her that her tentacles were webbed together by a thin line of skin. The redhead's hand slipped over her breast and gently squeezed her breast, rubbing it between her fingers. Shelly let out a pant of surprise and didn't fight as the woman guided her knees apart with her other hand to be spread and inviting.

"We're going to make sure you two have a good time." Allure said as she moved Bobby closer to her, the two strange octolings with their webbed red hair positioning the inklings as they desired. Shelly locked eyes with her boyfriend as she felt him guided inside of her, pussy gripping around his cock as it slid against her inner walls. Her hips shaking again as she felt him press slowly inside of her until he was buried all the way to the hilt.

"You're actually in me!" Shelly panted out happily, finding that it felt better than she ever imagined. "In... inside me! It feels good! B-better than I..." Annette was stroking her face gently with one hand and rubbing her left breast with the other, fingers playing with her nipple gently. She'd never imagined sex could feel this good, the woman behind her keeping her cradled against her soft skin and using her breasts as a pillows for her head. It was heavenly, intense pleasure combined with a comfort that left her light headed.

"Keep pushing now." Allure said teasingly, her hand still cupping his balls while she thrust against him with her own hips. Guiding him along to press further into his girlfriend and bring her closer to climax. Her head was resting against his shoulder and Shelly could see Allure's tentacles hand spread out to attach to his shoulders as well. Held between the two strange octolings, the inklings couldn't have escaped them. Not that either of them wanted to as it was a trap of lust that kept them begging for more. "That ink is really flowing now, isn't it? I can feel it pulsing through you!" Licking her lips she encouraged him to move harder against Shelly, her body being shoved up and against Annette's body.

"He's going to cum inside me." Shelly said pleading, her hand reaching out and the Annette taking hold of it. She leaned her head back against Annette's breasts and looked up into those beautiful eyes. "If he does... oooh... if he does more it'll be inside of me."

"Let him cum inside then." Annette said softly and kissed the top of her head. "You'll love it so much, I promise you." The woman's fingers gripped at her breast harder and Shelly couldn't take the stimulation any more, letting out a cry and clenching her thighs around Bobby's waist. As if to respond to her pleas she felt him finally unload into her pussy. Hot fluid filling inside and fulfilling a desire she'd never known she had. Cock still pumping deep into her, fluid leaked out around him and drip down her inner thighs. "It's so good... I love it. I love you." Shelly said as she looked up to meet his eyes.

Only he wasn't looking her way anymore, his head was leaning back and his eyes were rolling up into his head. Now that the thralls of passion were subsiding she could see his skin was paler than before and his arms were dangling at his sides. Most notable was the sight of Allure's teeth sunk into his neck, blue ink dripping down his skin where she bit.

"What's... what's happening?" She asked, looking at the red tentacles that had a grip on her. They were holding harder than before at her skin and she could feel herself unable to shake them off. Reaching up to try and pull them off her Annette's hands grabbed her by the wrists to hold her down. Terrifyingly she pulled her arm up higher and sunk her teeth into Shelly's wrist, orange ink spilling from her skin as she let out a painful cry. "Let me go! What are you doing to us!?" After a moment of sucking at the wound on her arm Annette pulled her mouth away to speak, lips covered with Shelly's life giving fluids.

"Sorry cutie, but this is the way it has to be." She said still with that pleasant smile she'd worn when they met. "You inklings are just too tasty with all of that scrumptious ink inside of your bodies." While she talked Allure pulled Bobby out of her pussy and down to the floor with her, straddling over him and sucking his ink through her mouth while moaning against his skin. Shelly struggled to go to him and found she was too weak to save even herself. "You're so beautiful though, so we like to give you a good time before enjoying our meal." Annette began to pull Shelly's body up, closer to her face and to those teeth. Despite all her struggles the two octoling women were so much stronger than them.

"I trusted you." Shelly said with tears in her eyes, unable to pull away as Annette bit into her wrist again with those painfully sharp teeth. "I thought octolings were nice!? Why... why are you hurting us!?"

"We never said we were octolings, darling." Annette as she pulled her sticky red tentacles off Shelly's skin, standing up to lay the inkling girl down on her back on the couch. Moving over her body she stroked her tear streaked cheeks with a smile. "You chose to trust us. But that was a bad choice. So I wanted you two to have some fun together. You see we just can't help ourselves anymore, and now I have to have you completely." She leaned over her, long tentacles touching her skin again as her body pressed down onto hers and pinned her beneath. Shelly struggled to get up, only able to lift a wounded arm outstretched for her unmoving boyfriend's body.

"I... I love..."

"I love you too." Annete said as her teeth sank into Shelly's neck, drinking what was left of her in a lustful feeding.

Hours later after the streets of Inkopolis were clear of pedestrians, two red haired women moved quietly and swiftly through the night. Making their way to the coast where the harsh ocean waters lapped at the rocks of the city limits. Once there they opened up the large sacks carried through back alley ways and unlit streets, removing the macabre contents within. The long haired woman stroking the face of the pale, cold and nude inkling girl in her arms. "I'm so happy I met you." She whispered to her.

"You always get too attached to your food." Her taller partner said as she pulled out the inkling boy's body from her sack, slipping his form into the ocean waters where it swiftly dissolved. Removing all traces of evidence of their crimes. "I'll admit they were fun though. Not often you find a couple that's new to fucking. I wouldn't have let them do it without including me in if it hadn't been their first time. And their last time."

"That's why I wanted them to enjoy it." She said kissing the lips of the inkling girl she cradled in her arms, before dropping her into the ocean waters where she dissolved. "It's because I'm attached to them that it's so good when I finally taste them."

"Well I guess it's fine as long as you're going to bed with me tonight." Allure said as she put a hand around her partner's hip and they walked back to their apartment together. "Do you want to go pick up another pair tomorrow night?"

"I guess so... maybe I'll wear that cute hoodie next time? I do love when they leave us something nice to wear afterwards." The long haired vampire squid said as she pulled a pair of large glasses out of her jacket pocket and put them on her face as their new owner.

"That's the spirit. C'mon, I want to get to bed before Inkopolis News comes on at least." Allure's suggestion made Annette think of the cute hosts of that program with excitement.

"Can you imagine if we got to invite Marina over some night?" Annette asked her partner with stars in her eyes. "Oh! Or Callie and Marie? I bet Callie is just the best to cuddle next to."

"I guess you can dream." Allure said, letting out a long yawn and leaning on her friend. "Just dream with me, okay?" Her friend gave her cheek a kiss as they made their way back home. The two Predators of Inkopolis having enjoyed another successful hunt and failing to watch the news reports the next day about themselves and their latest meal. 


	3. Popcorn

In Inkopolis there was lots of entertainment one could enjoy on a near daily basis. Of course the Turf Wars were a popular sport that many residents young and old alike participated in, and when there was a concert people would could from far and wide to be able to listen to the latest hits performed by the artists in person. But if you weren't much for big crowds and pushing your body to the limit in competition there were still other options. Such as the Seven Seas Cinema.

During the matinee and the evening hours the most exciting blockbusters would play in the theaters for everyone to enjoy. Animated adventures, thrilling action movies, romance and horror. If it was new and noteworthy you could find it at the Seven Seas. Lesser known though was that in the later hours and during the weekdays when business was slower there would often be showings of various classic films at reduced prices. This brought in a small but dedicated group of movie fans that would otherwise have stayed at home. One of which being a short inkling girl with short yellow hair named Poppy.

Wearing a large T-shirt and baggy sweatpants, Poppy was ready to settle into a movie seat for the night and take in a film. Often times they were ones she'd already seen but that didn't stop her from enjoying the experience the theater provided. Her friends and co-workers were all familiar with her hobby she loved so much and it had earned her a nickname.

"Hey, it's Popcorn." The usher running the concession stand said cheerfully. "Did you want the usual?"

"Yes please." She said, taking her nickname in stride. After having come here so long and revealing to the employees that her name was Poppy, she got the nickname "Popcorn" due to her yellow hair and her favorite snack. The bag of buttered and salted popcorn was given to her and she paid for her food, saying her goodbyes to the nice man behind the counter as she made her way to the theater. There was no one else she saw in the hallway as she passed the various double doors, Poppy realizing that the place might be all hers tonight.

She was going to see a really old movie that was supposed to be pretty scary for the time it was made but she didn't plan on it giving her any trouble sleeping. A monster flick about a creature that hides in the dark and preys on other people to survive with large shark like teeth. The monster make-up was freaky but she didn't think a film that wasn't even in color could scare her. Upon opening the doors to the theater and stepping inside she walked in to find an unfamiliar sight.

"I guess someone was already here." She mumbled quietly, seeing a woman sitting nearly in the middle of all the seats. That was normally where Poppy would sit herself and there was more than enough room for her to do so. It just felt odd to sit in the same row as somebody she didn't know. Mustering up her courage she decided to be a little social and come in from the opposite side to take a seat of her own.

The other woman was interesting looking, Poppy had never seen her here before. While Poppy was practically in pajamas to enjoy her movie this woman was in a nice black dress that was more style than comfort. Her long red hair was very pretty too as it seemed to flow down her back. Noticing she was being watched the other woman waved at Poppy who gave an awkward smile and waved back, not wanting to be rude.

"Uh… hello. You're here to see the movie too?" As the words left her lips she realized just how dumb a question that was. Of course she was here to see the movie, why else would she be sitting in the theater?

"Yes, I didn't think anyone would be joining me. Did you want to sit with me?" She invited, using her hand to lower down the theater seat next to her. It was much more forward that Poppy had been expecting and she was completely caught off guard by the invitation as she stepped forward.

"Sure?" She said, sitting down next to the woman. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Poppy said, recovering her manners as quickly as she could.

"The same to you. My name is Annette." The red haired woman offered.

"I'm Popcorn. Uh! I mean-"

"Popcorn?" Annette said looking confused.

"Poppy… my name is Poppy." She said, wanting to sink into her seat out of embarrassment. "Popcorn is a nickname I got."

"Is it because of your cute hair?" Annette asked with a friendly smile.

"Yeah, and cause I come to the movies like every other week." She said, suddenly realizing something. "I noticed you didn't get any food. Did you want some popcorn?"

"Well you do look delicious." Annette said with an expression that made Poppy's heart skip a beat. It wasn't just her hair that was unusual but her eyes were a blue that seemed to shine even in the dark. "Sorry, I didn't mean to tease. I'd love some, thank you." Her slender fingers dipped into the bag and Annette took a single piece to eat, popping it into her mouth.

"I'm going to warn you now, I'm going to be eating it by the handful so if you go that slow it might be gone." Poppy said.

"Oh, don't mind me, that's okay." Annette said, covering her mouth as she chewed. "I've always had a habit of taking my time eating. My sister is almost the complete opposite. The moment she gets her teeth in something delicious she gobbles it down."

"I guess I can relate a little. But still if something is good you want to savor it a little."

"I know exactly what you mean." Annette said. The lights began to dim in the theater as the two women quieted down, despite being the only two present. Poppy continuing to eat her popcorn by the handful while Annette took the pieces bite by bite.

"Have you seen this one before?" Poppy whispered to her.

"No, I haven't. I just picked the first movie I saw playing at this time." Annette admitted. "I really wanted to go out and see something but didn't know what."

"Oh, okay. I haven't seen it either but I know it's a scary movie. Will you be okay?" Poppy asked.

"I think so." Annette said, sounding unsure.

"If you get scared you can hold my hand." Poppy offered.

"Thank you, I'll remember that if I can't take it."

The advertisements ended and the movie began, a notable shift in music and film quality as the older movie introduced itself. While the acting and dialogue was dated Poppy had to give the film credit. They did a good job of setting the mood and she felt on edge when the monster made its first attack. Chasing a poor inkling through the abandoned streets of an old village and out into the fields away from civilization. It didn't reveal the monster's face right away but the sight of the woman being thrown to the ground, ink spilling from her body onto the dirt below her was vivid and made her pull her legs up into her chair.

Events progressed like she would have expected, the victim's fiancee trying to solve the murder while the police were baffled at what was happening. Each time another victim was claimed there was a little more of the monster seen. Long fingers with webbing between them, big glinting teeth that pulled victims helplessly to their doom. Poppy wondered how Annette might be coping with the film but when she glanced over at her the woman seemed calm. During a quieter moment she whispered in the dark. "You're not scared right?"

"Of course not." Annette replied. "You're holding my hand." Poppy looked down their arms to see that she had been the one to grasp hold of Annette's fingers first without even realizing it. "You're not scared are you?"

"I-" Poppy began but there was a musical sting she hadn't expected as something lept out on the screen. Yelling she jumped in her chair and grabbed hold of Annette's arm with her other hand. "I… I'm fine."

"Okay then." Annette whispered back to her as the two kept enjoying the film together. It was embarrassing that she was behaving this way with someone she just met but she was thankful Annette was here. She might have left the theater had she been all alone. When both the film and the bag of popcorn were finished the two women walked out of the theater together.

"That was so much better than I thought it was going to be." Poppy confessed.

"It really had me on the edge of my seat. I didn't see the twist coming either."

"That his best friend was the monster? It caught me by surprise too. The classics really know what they're doing." Poppy said cheerfully, standing in the hallway with Annette awkwardly. "So… I guess we're headed home?"

"I guess so." Annette said. "Are you driving?"

"No, I don't have a car. I just take the train." Poppy said, having never seen the need to spend money on something like a vehicle when public transport did so well.

"Would it be alright if I walked with you?" Annette asked.

"Of course, I'd love to talk about the movie some more! I don't usually have a friend to compare it with." She said, the girls taking the back exit that lead directly outside as they went into the night. Each of them discussing the parts they liked and disliked about the movie. There was something refreshing about talking with Annette, like she was experiencing going to the movies completely for the first time. No judgement or comparisons to movies that came before or after the film they saw.

"You know, I felt sorry for the monster." Annette said as she walked next to Poppy.

"Sorry? Why sorry for the monster? Because he was changing into that thing against his will?"

"He was just following his instincts. It wasn't his fault he couldn't control himself."

"I guess… but he was still a danger to everyone around him and he never said anything about it." Poppy replied, thinking the most sympathetic character had to be the main one that lost his friend and his lover. It would take a real monster not to feel sorrowful for a person in that position.

"Well a hunter can't be honest with their prey, or they'll never catch it." Annette reasoned.

"I guess… have you ever wondered what it felt like to… no, sorry, never mind."

"What is it?" Annette asked curiously.

"It's dumb."

"Aww, please tell me. I can't stop wondering about it if you don't."

"It's just… you ever wonder what it feels like to be… chase?" Poppy said, feeling even dumber as she said it.

"Chased? You mean hunted?"

"Yeah… kind of. Like seeing those girls getting chased by the monster it's… kind of exciting." Poppy said, her cheeks flushing. "Never mind! I can't believe I said that out loud! We just met."

"It's okay, maybe that's not too uncommon." Annette said thinking about it out loud. "That's how we all lived before society right? Hunting or being hunted. If you think about it that's basically all a Turf War is. Hunting in a pack."

"Yeah… I guess so." Though she still felt a little weird about it, saying it to this woman she had just met. Approaching the train station Poppy could see there wasn't anyone else around. "Jeez, is it really that late already?"

"I tend to stay up most of the night, so for me this is normal." Annette said cheerfully. While the two women waited for the train to arrive Annette nudged Poppy. "Say… want to get hunted?"

"...what?" Poppy said, truly confused about what she meant.

"See that door?" Annette said, pointing to a doorway on the far side of the train station. "It goes under the train tracks in the maintenance spot. That door over there connects to the same area." She pointed at another one on the opposite side of the tracks.

"Okay… but what about it?"

"You go in that door and I'll go in that one. And I'll 'hunt' you down." Annette said, making a fake clawing motion with her hand. "Wanna try it?"

"Isn't that kinda childish?" Poppy asked, not wanting to be a stick in the mud but also not used to being so adventurous. "Besides, we'd be trespassing. What if we get caught?"

"I promise you there's no one down there this time of night. My sister and I have done this before. When you've got all night to kill you get bored." Annette explained, but it didn't seem to make Poppy feel any less open to the idea. "Tell you what, if you can sneak by me without me finding you, I'll buy your next movie ticket."

"Hmm… well, I do love free movies." Poppy said thinking it over. "What do you get if you catch me?"

"Popcorn." Annette said.

"Okay, that's a deal." The two shook on it, both looking out to make sure there was no one watching them before going to their designated doors. Annette and Poppy opened their doors at the same time, waving to each other before heading in.

The stairwell was dark, in fact it was nearly pitch black after the door closed behind her. Poppy nearly thought of turning right around and heading back up, but she didn't want to leave Annette all alone down here. Not only would that be rude but she'd look like a coward in front of her new friend. Taking a deep breath she found the hand rail and gripped it as she went down the stone steps.

Underneath it wasn't quite as bad, there was some light coming in from the grates of the station above her and her eyes were starting to adjust. However that didn't make the area less spooky. There were lots of places someone would hide and move around underneath here. She had thought it would be just one long hallway but instead it was more like an open storage area with large pieces of equipment and train seats and parts laying about. Poppy took a step forward and heard her footsteps make an echoing noise against the poured concrete floor.

"I hear you." A woman's voice echoed back from the dark, Poppy swallowing a lump in her throat as she made it a point to step much quieter now. There were spots for Annette to hide and pop out from to spook her but that meant she could hide too as she made her way to the other stair well.

"It's cheating to just wait at the stairs." Poppy said out loud in the echoing basement.

"I won't cheat, promise." Annette's voice echoed back, the establishment of rules making Poppy feel a little less scared and more willing to enjoy the game. Making sure to stay out of the light she started moving forward, taking careful steps and looking ahead to see if she could spot her opponent. Every so often she heard the sound of steps in the dark or the tapping of a finger against metal. With the echoing it was hard to place exactly where that was coming from but Poppy did her best to prevent it from scaring her.

"Can't psyche me out." Poppy whispered, keeping her head low as she made her way around some old seats that had been pulled out of a train car, looking ahead. She thought she could make out movement ahead of her and dipped her head back down. "I don't think she saw." Popping her head out again she took soft steps forward, thinking she had to be about half way across the station by now even with how slow she was going. If she could get Annette to pass by her she'd have an open run for the door.

That was when the rumbling started. Slow at first to where she almost didn't notice it until the train was nearly over top of them. When she realized the train had stopped over head she considered dashing out of the room to catch it. But… why rush if she can enjoy this game a little longer. Taking advantage of the loud noises, Poppy rose up to her feet and made a dash for the other stairwell. Looking to win this game in one motion and have Annette treat her to a night at the movies.

When she swung around from her hiding spot and took a step to run she felt a hand grab hold of her ankle and a deep moan from below her. Poppy though she was fortunate that the train was roaring to life in that moment, otherwise everyone from a block away would have heard the scream she made feeling that hand grip her. Falling backwards Poppy fell onto her butt and held her hands up in front of her face, still screaming in terror as the figure climbed forward on all fours over her.

"Got you." A familiar voice said and Poppy looked up to see familiar blue eyes.

"Ann… Ann… Ann…" Poppy said through labored breaths.

"Take a second." She said with a smile waiting for Poppy to catch her breath. "There you go, feeling better?"

"I… I guess." She said, shivering. "You really scared me! How did you get around me without me noticing?"

"I waited till the train came so it would cover the sound of my foot steps when I ran." Annette explained. Even in the dark Poppy could see the big smile on her face, she was clearly enjoying this.

"That was my plan. I guess I was too slow."

"Well, that's how you became the hunted." Annette said, still on her hands and knees, practically over top of her as Poppy was still sitting on the ground. "Was it as exciting as you thought?"

"...yeah, actually it was." Poppy admitted. "I didn't think I'd like it… actually I kind of hated getting scared. But… after it was over I felt like it was exciting. Gosh I'm a weirdo." Poppy said and Annette laughed a little.

"You're not the only weirdo, I had fun hunting you you know." Annette confessed. "So, looks like I win the game."

"Yeah… guess I owe you a bag of popcorn now." Poppy said, feeling annoyed she lost but still kind of happy. If Annette wanted to collect her prize they'd need to go see another movie together. She'd really like to do that with someone.

"A bag?" Annette asked. "I never said a bag."

"Oh… uh… did you want a bucket?" Poppy asked, but was caught off guard when Annette started to crawl closer. She tried to back up and Annette reached out to grab hold of her wrist.

"I never said a bucket either. I wanted Popcorn." Annette said, licking her lips.

"Annette, I think you're misreading the situation. I'm not-" Her words were cut off as the other woman pressed her lips to Poppy's. The inkling girl was still trying to pull away but Annette pulled her back. Her grip was surprisingly strong and when she pulled her other arm up to push against her shoulder Annette just grabbed her other hand and pinned her down under her. When her lips finally left her Poppy felt that fear rush back stronger than ever. "Wait! Wait don't… don't do this. Please I just… I just wanted to be friends is all."

"Popcorn, you don't understand." Annette said, leaning down next to her ear. "The game hasn't ended yet." Poppy's eyes grew wide as she felt sharp teeth bite into the flesh of her neck. Her mouth opened to scream but Annette's hand dropped down over it to keep her quiet.

Panicking, Poppy tried using her limbs to beat at Annette, her legs kicking up to try and break free. But the taller woman took advantage of her frantic state, pinning down her arms and keeping her kicking legs held between her own. Poppy tried to wiggle free but the teeth in her neck didn't let go and she could feel her sucking at her skin. Letting out a sigh Annette pulled her lips away, Poppy horrified to see her own yellow ink on Annette's lips.

"Mmm, Popcorn is a good nickname for you. Your ink is almost buttery in flavor, such a unique taste. I'm just loving every drop of it." She said, looking down at the wide, terrified eyes below her. "I know it's scary now, beautiful. But that's what happens to the hunted in a horror movie. When it catches you it's all over." Leaning back down Poppy could feel her tongue licking at the wounds on her neck before the teeth sunk in sharply again, Poppy crying out in pain at the stinging sensation.

Time passed in agony, Poppy stopped her thrashing as she couldn't overpower the woman above her. When Annette realized she wasn't fighting back anymore she took her hand away from Poppy's mouth and instead put it under her head. Lifting her up to allow her to drink from her neck more easily.

"Stop… please stop…" Poppy whispered. Annette moaned against her neck and then pulled her lips away from her skin.

"I can't." She whispered back. "I can't stop now. You're too delicious."

"You're going… to kill me." Poppy pleaded, tears running down her face. "Please don't kill me."

"Don't worry, my tasty little Popcorn." Annette said, kissing her cheek. "Your ink will mix with mine. We'll watching so many movies together. Just you wait."

"Annette, please stop… please st… ahhh…" Her quiet cries were ignored as she felt her drinking of her ink again, Annette moaning in pleasure as she lapped up her life giving fluids. Poppy watched the light above her go out as the next train pulled up, plunging her into a darkness she'd never wake from.

Hours later the door to Annette's apartment opened as she walked inside, licking her lips with a big smile on her face.

"Enjoyed your movie?" A voice called to her from the couch, Annette coming round to sit on her side of it next to her sister Allure.

"It was really fun actually! I'd never seen a black and white movie before. And it was a horror film too." Annette explained excitedly, her sister not seeming to share in the same thrill of the experience.

"It's just not for me I guess. I mean if you're going out why do it at some place like a movie theater? I always get sleepy sitting around."

"Well I'll have you know I made a friend while I was at the theater." Annette said proudly. "She was very cute and her name was Popcorn."

"Popcorn?" Allure asked in disbelief.

"Yep, because she had buttery yellow hair on her head like a piece of popcorn." She explained.

"Oh yeah? Are you going to the movies with her again?" Allure asked and Annette hugged herself cheerfully.

"I'll be taking her with me every time I go to the movies now." She said almost dreamily. "Even her ink tasted like butter, it was a really great night."

"Guess you had a better dinner than me. At least now I know why you were so late." Allure said, standing up and stretching her body. "Sun's coming up soon, want to go to bed?"

"I'll be just a minute, going to savor this taste before I brush my teeth." Annette answered, licking her thumb where a small yellow stain still rested on it.

"You always get so attached. I just don't get it." Allure said, shrugging and walking to the bedroom. "I'll see you when you're ready. Night Anny."

"I won't be long, Ally." Annette said, taking over the TV remote while her sister got ready to turn in. Her chest was still warm from her meal tonight and she unzipped the front of her jacket to relax. "I can't wait to visit the movies again. Maybe I can find another fan to watch with us." She put a hand over her heart. "I hope you'd like that, Poppy." 


	4. Out on the Run

In Inkopolis it was fair to say that the most popular sport was the Turf Wars. There were a variety of variations on the game, it was a team event and it demanded great physical activity. Not to mention it was popular with competitors of all ages that wanted to play. While many residents enjoyed themselves in this competition, some just wanted to exercise quietly on their own.

For this crowd there were a number of gyms and physical fitness locations across the city that men and women alike could choose from depending on their personal needs and desires as well as the convenience of location. However it wasn't uncommon to see joggers running along the coast of the city. The sea water itself was too harsh for an inkling to swim safely, but the scenery was still nice enough that plenty of people enjoyed watching the light of the sunset or even the moon over the waves. There was often more people out during the day than the night, but you could still catch sight of someone now and then in the dimly lit night.

Unfortunately there were also those that waited in the same dimly lit streets for anyone that was foolish enough to tread where they shouldn't. Two inkling men sat on the edge of the docks looking out at the water, sharing a bottle of alcohol between them that was covered in a brown bag. It was a new moon, leaving the sky dark aside from the stars and the streets black with the exception of the street lights that lined the sidewalk. It wasn't a very inviting location which was why the two of them had made it the spot they were resting at for the night until the sun came up. Though another unexpected person appeared not far off from where they were loitering.

The inkling man in the gray hoodie looked out at the street just in time to catch a woman jogging past under the street lights. She would appear under the light of each lamp and then disappear again into the dark. He watched with mild curiosity until she stopped her jogging and rested on the metal railing that separated the sidewalk from the ocean water farther down below. Allowing him to get a better look at her.

She was thin but fit, toned muscles that were wrapped in tight stretch fabric. Pink yoga pants covered her from the waist down and her top was little more than a matching sports bra. Her hair was a vivid color of red and was kept short. While she continued to rest and catch her breath the inkling in the gray hoodie nudged the man across from him with his foot. "Take a look at the fitness champ."

"The hell is someone doing out this late? Ain't she got a job?" The other inkling in the dirty blue jacket that matched the color of his hair complained, taking a drink from the bottle he held.

"Since she's in the neighborhood, why don't we go say hi?" The green haired inkling in the hoodie said, standing up to approach her.

"You're going to sprayed in the face with a bottle of mace." His friend said but followed along anyway, noticing the red haired woman still hadn't moved on from where she was leaning on the railing. With how dark it was she probably didn't notice the two of them approaching up the dock. As they stepped forward under the lights she still didn't leave even when she began to notice them.

"Hey there, miss. Kinda late for jogging isn't it?" The green haired inkling in the hoodie said, the woman standing up straight now to smile at him.

"Oh, I guess it is. I usually don't see anyone else out this late." She said happily. "But that also means there's no one in the way when I want to run as much as I want. Are you two out here exercising as well?"

"Uh... sure, that's it. We're just out enjoying the weather like you." The man in the hoodie answered, surprised how quickly she bought into that. Her eyes were a shockingly vivid blue and her expression was innocent and trusting.

"Oh that's good! I rarely meet people that are willing to push themselves that hard this late at night. Nice to meet you two, my name is Allure." She said introducing herself with a nod.

"I'm Bob." The inkling in the gray hoodie introduced himself. "And this is my buddy, Rod."

"Oh, you guys exercise together? That's lucky, I always try to get my sister to come out with me but she never wants to. Prefers to stay at home and watch movies." Allure said, sounding disappointed.

"Yeah, that's a shame." Bob said. "But, y'know... if you wanted we could exercise some with you?"

"Really? That would be a nice change of pace." Allure said with a bright smile. "Did you want to go jogging or something?"

"Actually I was thinking something a little more... muscle focused. Kind of an all body exercise. We got a spot nearby we can show you if you want." Bob offered and Allure nodded her head joyfully.

"Oh, I can't wait, this should be a lot of fun. I'm so happy I ran into you guys." Allure said gleefully, following after the two of them. As they walked away from the lights Rod leaned towards his friend to whisper.

"Is this girl for real?" He said in near disbelief. "She's basically following along with everything you're saying."

"When life hands you a dumb bimbo in yoga pants you don't question it, you just show her how to do some new 'exercises' together." Bob answered, Allure following them both into what looked like an alleyway that was across the street from the docks they'd been at previously. Good for staying away from prying eyes.

"This is where you guys work out?" Allure said, looking around confused. "Isn't it kinda dirty?"

"It might not be much, but it's free. Besides, you don't need everything to be spotless to exercise, do you?" Bob asked, Allure thinking it over and nodding her head in agreement to his words. Though she watched on with confusion as he pulled out a flat piece of cardboard and dropped it on the ground in the alleyway.

"What's this for?" Allure asked, looking down at the trash.

"So you don't hurt your knees. You're going to need to kneel down for this next exercise we show you. It'll involve all three of us."

"Oh, wow, I didn't think we'd have one we could all do together." Allure said, lowering herself down onto her knees without another thought. The inkling in the blue coat watched in amazement as she went along with everything so willingly and decided to push it farther.

"Say uh, you should probably take your top off too." Rod suggested.

"Why would I do that?" Allure asked confused, staring up at him.

"Cause you'll... uh... be able to breathe better while you do this. Also less friction for your... arms to move?" He guessed out loud.

"Huh... I figured it was good for absorbing most sweat. But I guess a lot of guys workout shirtless so there must be a reason for it, right?" Allure said, reaching down with her arms to peel her sports top up and over her head. Now kneeling before both the vagabonds topless. "Is this better?"

"You gotta be squidding me, this girl's brain must be all ink." Rod said almost laughing at her.

"Shut up about it." Bob scolded his friend, turning back to Allure. "Yeah, that's perfect. So uh... this here's an arm work out. Think you can handle it?"

"Of course, I can handle any exercise!" Allure said happily, her eyes growing wide when she watched the two men unzip their pants and letting their erect cocks slide out before her. "Okay, so I just squeeze these with my hands?"

"You uh... might want to get them wet first." Rod suggested to her. "Makes the pumping easier."

"Oh." Allure said, looking at them curiously. "Well... I didn't bring a water bottle or anything like that. I... guess I could try it this way." Leaning forward Allure opened her mouth, taking Rod's cock into her lips and sucking it. Her head moving back and forth carefully as if she was trying to make sure she coated all of it with her saliva.

"Damn, she's good at this for being an airhead." Rod said happily as Allure pulled her lips away.

"There's one! Now I guess I'll do this one too. Tastes kind of weird though." Moving her head forward Allure took Bob's cock into her mouth, nearly all the way to the back of her throat as she used her tongue to make sure she covered him with saliva completely. "Mmmph. There we go, all done. Now what?"

"Just take your hand like this." Bob instructed, grabbing her hand by the wrist and showing her how to stroke his cock. Allure carefully copied his motions, soon doing the same with the other hand as well on the other man. She was careful to make sure she pumped both at the same speed, not wanting to work one arm harder than the other.

"Boy, there sure is a lot to this. Is this really exercise for you too?"

"She talks a lot." Rod complained, enjoying the feeling of her fingers around his cock while she stroked him.

"Phew... yeah, you're doing great down there. Don't worry, it's working out our muscles too."

"Oh, okay, I didn't want to be selfish and have you guys giving everything up for me." Allure said with another cute but slightly oblivious smile. "It's hard to keep them at the same pace."

"Hey, I uh... got an idea." Rod said. "You should get them a little more wet then try to pump them as fast as you can."

"Oh, get in a lot of reps? Okay, I can do that." Allure said, leaning forward on Rod's cock again and sucking it down against her throat. When she pulled her head back she licked around it with her tongue and then moved her head to suck on the other man's cock just as intensely.

"She's really into this. Gotta wonder if it's all just a dedication to exercise." Rod said, still laughing lightly at how easily she fell for all of this. When Allure pulled her lips off of the other cock she began to stroke as fast as she could.

"I'm really feeling it now." She said, pumping enthusiastically. "So... uh... when do you think I'll be done with-" Allure was cut off as her face was suddenly hit with cum from Rod's cock. "Whoa!"

"Don't stop now!" Rod ordered her and Allure kept pumping, letting his cum shoot out onto her face and chest and ooze down her fingers. Bob joined soon after, Allure closing her eyes as she was hit with more in the face from her pumping. After both men had finished she pulled her hands away to see the mess they were covered in.

"That was... dirtier than I expected." Allure said, opening and closing her hand to feel the cum on her skin. The inkling in the blue jacket was taking a moment to rest against the wall, pulling out a cigarette for himself. "Um... was that the whole exercise?"

"Oh we can go for more." Bob said. "Let's test your leg muscles next."

"Um... okay but... should I get cleaned up first?" Allure asked innocently as she got up to her feet.

"Nah you look great like that. It's uh... good for your skin." Bob explained, Allure unsure but going along with his explanation. "So for this one you just have to face the wall."

"Like this?" Allure asked, turning around to face one of the walls of the alleyway that had the least amount of trash nearby.

"You want to lean forward more, bend your back forward." Allure did as she was told, backing her behind up and keeping her hands against the wall for support. As she did she felt her tights get pulled down her hips and all the way past her thighs.

"So... why am I taking these off now?" Allure asked.

"Damn, she's not even wearing panties under there." Rod said, still smoking his cigarette and watching from the entrance to the alleyway.

"It's all part of the exercise. Now brace yourself." Bob said, Allure letting out a gasp as she felt his cock push up against her pussy. There was little resistance as she felt it slip inside of her, his body thrusting up against her ass.

"Oh... uh... um... this is... different. Than what I've seen people... do in the gym." She panted, letting out little moans as she was fucked from behind.

"Yeah it's different. It's better." The inkling man explained, grabbing hold of her hips and pressing harder into her. "Just like... focus on not falling and I'll... fuck you good till you're fit."

"Oh... okay?" Allure said, groaning as he kept pushing deeper and deeper into her. The man feeling her squeeze hard around his cock with each push inside he made. As they went Allure had less questions to ask and just began to moan louder, spreading her legs apart further despite the tight fabric around her knees to let him press up into her.

"Fuck, this girl is incredible." Bob said, leaning over her and putting a hand against the wall too. One hand reaching around to play with her breast while his hips kept working hard against her ass. Allure let out a deep moan as she arched her back up against him, laying her forearms on the rough wall to brace herself with each impact.

"Hey... my... my groin muscles are all hot… and tight! This feels like a... really good exercise." Allure said, panting her words between moans. "Are you gonna... shoot that stuff again?"

"Gonna fill you with it. Fill your dumb, hot pussy with all of it." Bob groaned, wrapping his arms around her stomach as he pushed harder into her. Both letting out a moan as Allure was pumped full of his cum. She shivered with each thrust inside that filled her up, thighs clenching as she took it in.

"Oh... uh... my tights... they're gonna get stained." Allure complained, feeling how wet she was between her legs.

"Go ahead and take them off." Rod said, walking up to her after stamping his cigarette out and taking his coat off, tossing it on the ground. "I'll show you an exercise that'll really workout your whole body. Ever heard of a mating press?"

"Mating... press?" Allure asked, letting out a cry of surprise when she felt the other man slide his cock out of her pussy and walk away from her. She barely had time to react as the second man was already helping her slip out of her tights completely and pulling them off her legs along with her shoes. "Is that like... a bench press?"

"Something like that, but you don't have to try and push back at all." He said, taking her by the wrist and leading her to the piece of cardboard she'd been kneeling on earlier. Allure watched the other man walk away from them to go drink whatever was in that bottle they'd brought with them. Suddenly finding herself laid down on her back.

"I'm still... sticky." Allure said hazily but found her arms held down while her legs were curled back, feet sticking up in the air..

"Don't worry, you look good sticky." Rod told her as she felt his cock drive down into her pussy, her body rolled up with her shoulders pressed to the cardboard and her lower back off the ground.

"Oooh! I can feel it in my stomach!" Allure moaned as she was fucked hard, her ass jiggling lightly with each hard press down onto her body. As her moans filled the alleyway the inkling man in the hoodie looked away from the dirty sex happening behind him and took another drink from his bottle.

"Can't believe we were lucky enough to find a girl this hot and this stupid." He said amused with himself, happy he took a chance on approaching her tonight. "She's even a slut on top of it."

"Oh... that's good... pour more into me... on top of me!" Allure moaned behind him in the dark, wet slurping noises filling the night. He wasn't sure if she was that wet below from her orgasms or if Rod somehow didn't mind kissing her while her face was still a mess. Ignoring it though he kept on drinking, wondering if maybe he'd have enough energy for a third round with her after his friend finished up.

He could hear their bodies roll around behind him on the ground and the sound of wet sex stopped. Setting the bottle aside Bob turned back to walk to their new fun slutty airhead friend again. "So you feeling like you can go for another round, girl?"

"Oh I can go all night." Allure said, approaching him. "I think your friend is all used up. You've got more for me though, don't you?"

"Hey uh... did you roll into some mud or something?" He asked, noticing that Allure's chest and mouth were covered in some dark liquid. "Kinda made a mess of yourself down there."

"Oh, you don't like me this way?" Allure asked, taking a few more steps between them. As she approached the street lights shined more into the alleyway to reveal a blue liquid on her skin. It wasn't mud, it wasn't anything related to sex. In fact, it looked like the same color as his friend Rod's hair. Bob leaned over to look behind her, seeing his friend lying on the ground, completely still and quiet. "Your friend said I looked good when I was sticky."

Realizing something was very wrong Bob turned and tried to run away, but Allure moved much faster than he had expected. She was also stronger than he thought, grabbing hold of his wrist and pulling him back into the alleyway behind her. He rolled on the ground and collided with some strewn about cans of trash and boxes lying on the ground. As he got to his feet he was able to get a clearer look at his friend Rod who was laying on his back, the flesh around his neck having been completely ripped open.

"What... what are you!?" He yelled, grabbing hold of a nearby discarded pipe and swinging it in Allure's direction. To his horror she caught it with ease, pulling it out of his hand and tossing it behind her. Bob tried to find another weapon but her hand was on the back of his head, shoving him forward and pressing his face against the stone wall.

"Now for this exercise you just have to face the wall." Allure said mockingly. "Just brace yourself and let me do all the work. You don't even need to take your pants off for this one."

"You... you were... lying the whole time..." Bob stammered, trying to free himself from her grip but she grabbed he shoulder and shoved him harder into the wall. His head was spinning from the impact but he still heard her words as she leaned in to whisper to him.

"I don't think you're in a position to complain about lying. But don't worry, this 'bimbo' was a real good fuck tonight, wasn't she?" Allure asked before plunging her teeth into his throat. He went to scream but the hand on the back of his head slipped around to cover his mouth. The more he struggled the harder she bit into him, sounds of moaning against his neck as she greedily drank up the ink that spilled out of his wound. Her hands gripped his body tight until eventually she was holding him up as he no longer had the strength to stand on his feet. Sucking down the ink that spilled from his neck she let it overflow onto her chest as his body ceased to move altogether.

"That's all?" She asked, turning his around and keeping him braced up against the wall. "I thought you were going to fill me up?" Allure's teeth bit into the other side of his neck, sucking hard to pull every drop she could out of his body yet. When she was no longer getting her fill she dropped him onto the floor and sighed. "Mmm... maybe a little more over here?" She said, taking uneasy steps towards the man she'd been fucked by last. Kneeling down on the cardboard she pulled him up and put her mouth against his neck, moaning in pleasure as she drank up whatever was left in his body she could fill herself with. As she pulled every last drop left she dropped him onto the ground again, rubbing her chest and stomach with the spilled ink on her skin.

"Mmm... well, I guess that was an okay dinner. At least I got to fill myself up every way possible." Standing up Allure wiped her mouth off with the back of her hand, licking up the various liquids that had been spilled on her body. She took her time to wipe more off and sucked at her fingers, enjoying the taste of every little bit she could swallow. "Guess I better clean up. Can't just leave a mess."

Searching around the alleyway Allure found the bottle the man had been drinking out of earlier and poured what was left in it over her chest, washing off the ink and semen that had covered her skin. She'd need a proper shower when she got home but the alcohol in the bottle was good enough to clean off the evidence of her meal. Checking the streets carefully Allure picked up one of the bodies and walked through the dark, dumping it over the railing into the ocean where the inkling's drained form sank and dispersed among the harsh waters. Sea water was already too rough for an inkling to keep themselves together in. One that was already dead would just dissolve away.

Making her way back across the street she repeated these steps for the other body, returning a final time to slip back into her clothes which thankfully had avoided staining from her special exercises in the alley. True she smelled like alcohol and sex and after putting her hips through all that exertion she wouldn't be able to walk very straight on the way home tonight. But that didn't matter, her stomach was full and she was happy. After a good shower she'd make it into bed before sunrise cuddled up with her sister.

"Too bad I won't be able to come this way again for a while. Was a good jogging spot." Allure said to herself. "But I guess that's enough of an excuse to explore other parts of the city." Sure the gym was good for exercise, but if you wanted a meal on the run, the streets of Inkopolis were the only place to be. And Allure was always willing to catch a bite. 


End file.
